La leyenda del pez maldito
by natsu x777
Summary: un pequeño oneshot de Halloween


_**Oneshot**__** de **__**Halloween**_

_**Ola a todos, aquí vengo con un pequeño oneshot dedicado a esta fecha tan especial espero les guste.**_

_**La leyenda del pez maldito**_

_**31 de octubre del año x791**_

_**La ciudad de magnolia estaba organizando una fiesta en honor al Halloween y a la leyenda del pueblo que se llama el pez maldito, mientras tanto, en el gremio de Fairy Tail, era el lugar donde se iba a ser la fiesta, todos los magos suspendieron misiones para estar todos en familia y disfrutar ese pequeño pero gran momento, mientras todos organizaban las calabazas en forma de pez, otras normales, tanto en el piso, como en las paredes y techo del gremio…**_

_**-**_ Lissana, ¿me pasas ese pez en forma de calabaza por favor?- _**preguntaba mirajane**_

_**-**_ claro mira-nee, ¿Cuántos necesitas?-

- con dos está bien, pienso dejar uno acá en la mesa del bar y la otra en la parte trasera.

_**Las hermanas Strauss se encargaban de decorar la parte del bar del gremio, la mesa estaba cubierta totalmente de algodón, con algunas velas gastadas en cada esquina y centro de la meza, a la vez le habían pedido el favor a Gray de que hiciera unas figuras en hielo, para después pintarlas de negro y adornarlas en toda la mesa y esquinas del gremio, también añadían telarañas falsas para dar un efecto más escalofriante y bonito para ese día especial, en ese entonces llega Lucy y les pregunta a las hermanas…**_

_**-**_ hola Lissana, mira, ¿Cómo han estado?-

- bien, Lucy, aquí acabando algunos adornos para el Halloween.-_** Respondía Mirajane.**_

_**En ese entonces, Lucy admiraba la decoración que había, estaba impresionada de lo creativas que son las hermanas Strauss, pero, le entro una duda, desde que viene de la calle se ha preguntado porque habían tantas figuras de un pez, ella sabía que el pez era una de las formas con las que el pueblo obtenía más dinero, pero nunca pensaba que utilizaran eso hasta para el Halloween, entonces pregunto…**_

_**- **_ ¿Por qué hay peces en forma de calabaza?-

-es que, desde que Salí de mi casa, siempre vi en las decoraciones peces de calabaza, hasta en el parque de magnolia habían hecho un monumento a ese pez de una forma muy terrorífica, hasta me dio un poco de escalofríos.- _**Terminaba de decir Lucy.**_

_**Luego de eso Mirajane miro a Lissana, y una sonrisa maliciosa les adorno sus rostros, ellas se les había olvidado que Lucy llevaba poco tiempo en el gremio y al parecer, a diferencia de Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Juvia y Lily ella no sabía de la leyenda del pez maldito entonces mentalmente planearon hacerle pasar a Lucy, un terrorífico Halloween...**_

_**-**_ Lucy, ¿tu no conoces la leyenda de esta ciudad?- _**Preguntaba Lissana.**_

_**-**_ pues, algo escuche, pero no soy de creer en leyendas.- _**Decía segura Lucy, al momento Lissana y Mirajane hicieron una sonrisa muy maliciosa, al parecer eso les iba a facilitar las cosas.**_

_**-**_Deberías tener mucho cuidado Lucy.- _** Hablaba Mirajane.**_

_**-**_¿por qué?-

- por si no lo sabías, esta leyenda del pez maldito si es verdadera, al parecer, el pez maldito ataca a las víctimas que no tienen una figura alusiva a él.-_** Decía Mirajane con una linterna en la quijada.**_

_**-**_¿Por qué ataca a las personas que no tienen figura de el?- _**Preguntaba Lucy con un poco de miedo.**_

_**-**_ según cuenta la leyenda, el pez maldito viene cada 100 años al pueblo, viendo su figura en cada casa, se siente alabado y por eso, decidió ir a hablar con el presidente del pueblo, diciéndole que él había decidido venir cada siglo al pueblo ha hacerle cosas terribles a una persona en particular.- _**Decía Mira .**_

_**-**_ y por que él le haría cosas terribles a una persona, si todos tienen algo con lo que puedan alabarle, ¿por qué llevarse una persona?- _**Preguntaba Lucy ya con escalofríos en su espalda.**_

_**-**_la respuesta es sencilla Lucy-_**Hablaba ahora Lissana-**_el pez maldito necesitaba de sangre humana, aunque cuenta la leyenda de que él prefiere a las mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes.-

_**En ese momento a Lucy sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ya que en su imaginación ya se daba una idea de un pez maldito, pero cayó en cuenta en una cosa…**_

- pero si ustedes dicen que es un pez maldito, ¿cómo puede un pez salir del agua y hablar?-

- Lucy, te vas mucho por la lógica, aunque la respuesta en si es lógica.- _**Decía Mirajane.**_

_**-**_cada 100 años, hay un Eclipse que convierte a ese pez en una clase de demonio, aunque también se dice que el escoge a una persona en particular y lo posee, para así pasar desapercibido entre las personas, pasada la medianoche del Halloween, la persona empieza a tomar forma a un poseído, pero al parecer solo lo ha hecho una vez.-

_**Eso preocupo un poco más a Lucy…**_

_**- **_¿y como uno sabe que la persona es el pez maldito?

- al parecer, la persona se enferma el mismo día, luego a la media noche empieza a escupir sangre, bastante diría yo, luego sus ojos se empiezan a convertir en rojos, y le empiezan a salir aletas y su piel se vuelve en escamas.

_**Ya un poco más asustada Lucy, dejo de hablar de eso y pregunto algo más importante…**_

- y, ¿hay algún rumor de el que le puede hacer a las mujeres que llevan?- _**Preguntaba ya muy asustada Lucy.**_

_**-**_Bueno, se dice que él se las lleva para torturarla, desmembrarla, una que otra vez se aparea con ella y luego de que nazca su hijo se deshace de ella.-_** Decía Lissana.**_

_**En la mente de Lucy…**_

_¡¿Que voy a hacer?, yo no tengo una figura alusiva a ese pescado!, ¡tengo que conseguirme uno rápido!..._

_-_bien, voy a creer en sus palabras, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que comprar uno rápido ya que yo no tengo ninguno.-_** Decía Lucy, pero…**_

_**-**_ Lamento decirte esto Lucy, pero ya no queda ninguno a la venta, todos se agotaron hoy.- _**Decía Lissana para desgracia de Lucy.**_

_**-**_¿Por qué se agotaron?, ¡eso es de lo que más debería haber!- _**Decía Lucy, un poco desesperada.**_

_**-**_por el mismo miedo que genera el pez, y más que mañana se cumple otro siglo para que el pez maldito venga, pero no te preocupes Lucy, voy a ver que pueda hacer, déjame buscar por ti alguna tienda donde pueda encontrar una figura del pez maldito, ¿de acuerdo?- _**Decía Lissana.**_

_**-**_¿de verdad, Lissana?, ¿me vas a hacer ese favor?- _**Decía Lucy con una gran sonrisa y con lagrimas saliendo bastante.**_

_**-**_ si no te preocupes Lucy, confía en mí, más bien ayuda a Mira-nee a terminar los adornos mientras yo empiezo a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?-_** Preguntaba Lissana.**_

_**-**_ Gracias, Lissana, no sé cómo pagarte esto.-_** Decía Lucy abrazando a Lissana. En ese momento Lissana, dirigió su mirada a Mirajane, y dándole un guiño, como diciéndole ''esta cayo'' para retirarse y hacerle una gran broma de Hallasen a Lucy.**_

_**Luego de ese abrazo, Lissana se despidió de todos, para supuestamente buscar una figura del pez maldito para Lucy, mientras tanto Lucy terminaba de ayudar a Mira a terminar todo lo que tenía que ver con su decoración para la fiesta de mañana de Halloween, Lissana se retiro para ir a buscar exclusivamente a Natsu para contarle y hacerle una broma a Lucy, luego de eso, se tomaron los últimos detalles, y así un nuevo día en magnolia se hacía, pero era una que iba a quedar en la memoria de muchos…**_

_**En el Gremio**_

_**Eran exactamente las 11 de la noche, todos estaban reunidos, celebrando la llegada del halloween, todo iba bien hasta que un grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes…**_

-¿¡Queeeeeeee!no conseguiste ninguno Lissana? Y ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?-_** Decía Lucy con un aura negra deprimente…**_

_**-**_Lo siento Lucy, me fue imposible conseguirte uno, busque por toda la ciudad y no encontré a alguien que tuviera por lo menos uno pequeño.-_** Decía Lissana.**_

_**-**_¿no hay alguna forma de salvarme de esta?- _**Decía Lucy mientras pensaba alguna idea de cómo poder salvarse ya que es la única mujer sin una figura del pez maldito, y tras el hecho también era virgen, en ese entonces se le vino una idea…**_

_**-**_¡ya se!, ya creo saber cuál es la solución a este problema.- _**Decía segura de lo que había planeado.**_

_**-**_ qué tal si me quedo en la casa de algunas de ustedes o en Fairy Hills, ahí hay figuras del pez maldito, así que no me podría hacer daño, ¿cierto?-

_**En ese momento tanto Lissana como Mirajane hicieron facepalm al mismo tiempo, cosa que asusto a Lucy, al parecer no serbia de nada su plan…**_

_**-**_are,are, Lucy, a veces puedes ser o muy inocente, o muy ingenua.- _**Decía Mirajane.**_

_**-**_¿Por qué?, no me digan que no sirve, por favor.-_** Suplicaba Lucy de rodillas.**_

_**-**_ no sirve de Nada, ya que el pez al darse cuenta de que la persona que dejo el hogar sin una decoración alusiva a él, se ponía a buscarlo, así este en una casa alusiva a él, al parecer lo toma como un pecado, y le hace cosas peores, que no sería capaz de decirte ya que me vomitaría de decírtelo.-

_**Luego de haberle dicho eso Lissana a Lucy, la rubia se fue a buscar un asiento, y ponerse a pensar que hacer, estaba muy asustada…**_

_¿Qué hago?, ya no tengo escapatoria._

_**Pero…**_

_**-**_ de pronto hay algo que te pueda servir de ayuda.-_** Se dirigía Lissana a Lucy.**_

_**-**_ese es solo un rumor, pero si te vas a arriesgar mejor que estés siempre con alguien y por nada del mundo te separes de esa persona.-

- claro, esa es la solución, me voy a quedar con Natsu, así hasta si llegara a aparecer el demonio, no me haría nada, ya que Natsu al instante lo eliminaría.- _**Decía confiada Lucy, pero al parecer ella cayo sola en la trampa, luego de decir eso cayó en cuenta en una cosa…**_

_**-**_ a todas estas, ¿Dónde está Natsu?-

_**Mira respondió…**_

_**-**_ el se retiro hacer poco, al parecer no se sentía bien, estaba un poco pálido y decidió irse, al parecer enfermo.-

_**A Lucy le entro la preocupación ya que cuando Natsu se enferma es de gravedad, sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo a Mira…**_

_**-**_voy a ir a buscar a Natsu, creo que necesita compañía, no lo puedo dejar solo en estas festividades.-_** Decía Lucy con un tono serio, pero su mirada irradiaba bastante preocupación…**_

_**Salió en búsqueda de Natsu, al no encontrarlo en ningún lado, fue a mirar en su casa, que es donde más frecuenta el ir, cuando llego ahí estaba como ella decía, pero lo veía un poco mas acabado…**_

_**- **_Natsu, ¿estás bien?, me contaron que te habías enfermado.-

-ola Lucy, no sé, me he sentido un poco raro el día de hoy, hace poco tuve una gran hemorragia nasal, y a veces me cuesta respirar, pero me empezó a dar esa enfermedad desde esta mañana, me siento muy extraño Lucy, pareciera que tengo ganas de algo pero no sé como describirlo.-

- y que es lo que sientes, o mejor, ¿que es lo que quieres?- _**Pregunto Lucy con la intención de ayudarle en su recuperación.**_

_**-**_ tengo ganas de devorarte.-_** decía Natsu con una mirada muy sonrojada y seria a la vez**_

_**Luego de escuchar Lucy se le vino a su mente todo lo que le habían contado las hermanas Strauss el día de ayer, y hasta ahora cayó en cuenta, todo lo que le pasaba a Natsu tenía sentido, mientras lo miraba, en su pensamiento describía lo que ellas le habían dicho**_

_La persona se enferma el mismo día_, _**Miro al reloj que marcaban las 11:59 pm **__a la media noche empieza a escupir sangre __**Natsu se encontraba escupiendo bastante sangre en el tapete, se veía mas pálido, a Lucy cada vez le daba más miedo lo que veía, pero quedo petrificada, solamente podía hablar en su mente lo que veía **_ _¡lo está haciendo en estos momentos! ,luego según Mira sus ojos se empiezan a volver rojos __**En ese momento Lucy se fijo que Natsu había parado de escupir sangre, Natsu tenía la mirada baja, pero, cuando le mostro su mirada, se notaba dos puntos rojos sobre una cara completamente ensombrecida**_ _le empiezan a salir aletas y su piel se vuelve en escamas_ _**Lucy nota en Natsu como su piel está completamente blanca y se empieza a ver un tenue brillo, en la parte del cráneo, se le ve a Natsu salir una especie de cresta pero en forma de aleta, su piel era brillante y al parecer humedad también, luego de eso, Lucy reflejaba una gran mirada de terror hacia Natsu, e intentando hablar dijo…**_

_**-**_N…Nat…su, ¿Qué te está pasando?-

_**No hubo respuesta…**_

_**- ¡**_Natsu por favor respóndeme!-

_**En vez de responderle Natsu se empezó a acercar a ella, con una mirada muy terrorífica y provocativa, al parecer quería hacerle daño a Lucy, mientras Lucy ya no podía decir nada, nadie la iba a ayudar…**_

_¡Alguien, ayúdeme!, me quiere hacer daño, me quiere violar ¡alguien ayúdeme!_

_**Para desgracia de ella nadie puede escuchar sus pensamientos, luego de eso Natsu la agarro con fuerza y Lucy empezó a gritar sin lograr nada, Natsu la puso en la cama al parecer la iba a violar…**_

_**-DEJAME, ¡DEJAME IR!, ¡AUXILIO!, ALGUIEN AYUDEME-**_

_**Solo pudo pronunciar eso, ya Natsu la tenía a su dominio, Lucy no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, luego de eso, Natsu le abrió las piernas y el abrazo… y dijo…**_

_**-**_ boo-

-¡¿eh?!-_**Lucy quedo pálida como el color de plue**_

_**-**_Feliz día de Halloween Lucy-

-¿Natsu?-

_**Natsu mostro su cara a Lucy, ella vio que todo estaba normal, y al parecer había caído en una broma…**_

_**-¡**_jajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara, jajaja esto lo recordare toda mi vida!-

_**Lucy quedo quieta y no dijo nada, también tenía la mirada ensombrecida…**_

_**-¡**_jajaja, y sabes que es lo mejor, todo el mundo vio tu reacción, jajaja, todo quedo grabado en una lachrima con transmisión en vivo para el gremio, todos deben estar que no pueden de la risa!-

_**Natsu había puesto una lachrima visión en la parte alta de la biblioteca de Lucy, al parecer, el plan funciono a la perfección, todo era felicidad para Natsu hasta que…**_

_**-**_Natsu…-

-¿Qué pasa Lu…

_**Natsu sintió un escalofrió…**_

_**-**_así que todo era una broma ¿verdad?, creo que entonces voy a tener que recompensarte por la cruel broma que me acabas de hacer.-

_**El aura que emanaba de Lucy era aterradora, tenía la mirada ensombrecida, dos puntos rojos, y un puño en alto al parecer Natsu también iba a vivir el horror…**_

_**-**_ es...espera Lucy un momento, solo es una bro…, no, ¡espera Lucy, no lo hagas!, ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!-

_**Natsu el joven Dragón Slayer vio la luz al final del túnel ese día, y juro nunca más hacerle una broma a Lucy, por que las consecuencias serán graves…**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Enfermería del gremio**_

_**-**_ya no voy a volver a ser parte de sus bromas contra Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane-

_**Natsu estaba completamente vendado, al parecer Lucy le dio una paliza de lo lindo…**_

_**-**_jajaja, tienes razón Natsu- _**Las dos hermanas decían mientras reían, al igual que Gray y todos los hombres del gremio.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, Disfruten su Halloween y que se embriaguen de dulces y caramelos n.n, para los que leen mi fic Secreto, esta semana tampoco publicare capitulo si no será hasta la otra.**_

_**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, y ¡FELIZ HALLOWEN! les desea natsu x777.**_


End file.
